Kikyo is Waiting
by WinchestersForever
Summary: I know, I know, this has been used thousands of times, but give it a chance! No story can be justified by a short summary, so please just read it! Kikyo sends her soul collectors and both Inuyasha and Kagome must make a decision....


Okay, so, this isn't the first Inuyasha fanfic I've written, but it's the first I posted online. I have about five other oneshots that I'd like to post in the future, but they still need some fine tweaking. I'm new at writing oneshots so I'm not entirely happy with the story; I'll take any and all suggestions to improve the characters, plot, grammer, whatever to make it satisfactory to my readers.

If there are any questions you'd like to ask me that relate to my story, please feel free to include it in your review! I love getting feedback, it means the world to me!

an _Inuyasha _fanfic by Lleidane

Sango watched Kagome carefully over the flames of the fire. Her friend had been silent all evening, deep in thought. Kagome, her chin resting on her knees, poked a stick into the fire, stirring the embers and causing the flames to flick higher into the sky. Her eyes followed the sparks, coming to rest on the glowing group of soul collectors that had been hovering above their camp for hours.

Kikyo was calling.

But Inuyasha hadn't gone with them--not yet. He watched Kagome with a heavy heart, torn, not knowing which path to take. He sat on a branch not far above his companions' heads, alternatively switching his gaze from Kagome to the soul collectors.

Miroku shot annoyed, accusing glances to the hanyou. "Inuyasha, be a man already and make your decision," the monk snapped as the soul collectors swooped persistently, dancing through the air close to the travelers.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat and he looked desperately at Kagome. She stiffened as the soul collectors' presence reminded them all of the choice that lay ahead.

_Kagome._

Suddenly, as if hearing his silent call, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, holding his amber eyes with her own. "Just go, Inuyasha," she said quietly in a strained voice, managing to give him a small smile despite the tears that formed in her eyes.

Startled, Inuyasha jumped from his perch to her side. "Kagome...?" he asked, confused. What was she saying? Did she _want_ him to leave?

Kagome stood and faced him, trying to keep herself together. She smiled, her lips wavering, and reached for the rosary beads around his neck.

Inuyasha gasped and caught her hand in his. "What are y--"

"It's okay," Kagome whispered, gently pushing his hand away. She broke the string holding the beads together, releasing him from what was holding him back from his happiness: her. "Kikyo is waiting."

Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief, speaking to her through his eyes. Kagome gave him a determined, firm push in the direction of the soul collectors.

"Go," she said, biting her lip to keep it from trembling as a tear fell smoothly down her cheek, all the while smiling. She knew she had to appear happy for him or else he would never go for what he really wanted. Kagome had to show him she would be okay.

Suddenly Inuyasha's face set with grim determination. He nodded, just once, and released Kagome's hands. In one swift bound he dashed off with Kikyo's soul collectors and disappeared into the forest.

Sounds of shock erupted from the group behind her as Shippo and Sango released the breath they'd been holding. Shippo shouted angrily after Inuyasha, who was long gone, and Sango felt her heart breaking a little for Kagome.

Only Miroku seemed unsurprised. He closed his eyes and sighed; he had been hoping against hope that Inuyasha would prove his prediction wrong. He walked silently to Kagome's side as she fell to her knees, her head hung low as silent tears rained down on the rosary beads still clenched in her hands. Miroku stooped to her level and wordlessly dropped an arm over her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

The dam broke. Kagome let out an anguished sob. "Inuyasha!" she screamed, drawing his name out in a heartfelt cry that made Miroku wonder if hearts really did break. The name died out on her lips and she whispered his name almost inaudibly as she buried her face into Miroku's chest, her cries becoming muffled.

* * *

Inuyasha dashed after the soul collectors, keeping pace with them effortlessly. His face was set at a determined grimace, thinking of what he must do. Suddenly he burst through into a clearing and there she was: Kikyo.

She stood in the middle of the clearing, looking cold as always, but when he saw her he couldn't help it as his face softened. Kikyo smiled, but it didn't give her face any warmth because it didn't reach her eyes.

"Inuyasha," she said evenly, her voice betraying no emotion. "You came."

As Inuyasha stared at her, he couldn't help but think how very wrong he had been: Kagome didn't look like her at all. Where Kikyo lacked any emotion but anger, Kagome was filled with it all--love, sorrow, happiness, all of it. And instead of keeping to one tune, Kagome played them all, and wasn't afraid of showing the world how she felt. That was what made Kagome so beautiful and different from Kikyo. Kikyo, who was full of vengeance and hate, Kikyo, who was cold and always angry.

"You're thinking of her, aren't you?" Kikyo's mocking words broke into his thoughts. "You will not deny me the promise you made!" she said forcefully.

Inuyasha grunted. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Suddenly Kikyo's eyes softened. "Inuyasha," she said, swooning. "I wish it could have been different."

It couldn't be helped. As memories of the old Kikyo, the live one from fifty years ago, washed over him, Inuyasha embraced her, closing his eyes and allowing the moment to envelope him. "Kikyo," he murmured.

Her body was cold, lifeless and made of clay, but it didn't matter. Inuyasha's guard was dropped and for a moment, he fully intended to change his mind, to keep his promise and go to hell with his first love, if only for their spirits to live together for eternity.

But then Kagome's scream reached his ears, the long, heartbroken cry that was his name as she called for him. Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he grasped Kikyo's shoulders, harshly pushing her away.

"Kagome!" he said loudly, turning his head to look in the direction of where he had left her.

Kikyo's eyes flashed dangerously. "Inuyasha!"

She was going to say more, but he cut her off. "Kikyo, please," he said desperately, trying to free his haori from her clutches. He stopped struggling and grasped her hands, willing her to understand. "I-I'm sorry. My mind has changed, _I've_ changed! There are people depending on me, waiting for me. I can't go with you!"

Kikyo laughed humorlessly and snatched her hands away. She jumped away from him. "That stupid girl, you mean. My reincarnation. So you do not plan to join me in hell?" Before he could react or answer, she had strung a bow that had seemingly come out of nowhere and had an arrow aimed for his heart.

"Then die, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha watched as she released the arrow, the shot heading straight for him. "KIKYO!"

* * *

Miroku wrapped both arms around Kagome and held her, seething at Inuyasha's stupidity, how unfairly he had treated Kagome by stringing her along all that time, how wasted her love for him was...

Sango watched on, glad that Miroku was the one to give Kagome comfort. Tears glistened in her own eyes as she listened to Kagome's heartbroken sobs; there was no comfort Sango could give, none that she knew how. Shippo was muttering dark threats to the absent Inuyasha, his fists balled and hitting at the air as if Inuyasha was really there.

Miroku watched the forest as Kagome continued to express her sorrow, waiting for the sign that would mark Inuyasha's departure from the world. The only sounds came from Kagome and the wind as it whistled through the grass and swayed the surrounding trees.

Sango noticed how intensely Miroku was watching the forest and stood up, taking a few hesitant steps towards her two friends. "Miroku...?" she asked uncertainly, noticing the shift in the wind. Kilala sat up and mewed, her ears upright and listening closely.

And then came the moment Miroku was waiting for. Suddenly, from the middle of the forest, came a flash of white light, shooting up towards the stars, its rays enveloping the group. Miroku, Sango and Shippo flinched against the light, and Kagome looked up in time to see the commotion, squinting her eyes.

Just as suddenly as it had come, the light flashed out, leaving the world in darkness again. A few particles of whiteness strayed behind, trickling upwards before fading into the blackness of the sky. Kagome sniffed and hid her face again in Miroku's robes. Her sobs had quieted but her tears had not yet run out and she still sought comfort that no one could give her.

After a few more minutes of this Miroku grasped her elbows and tried to pull her up. "Come, Kagome. He's gone. It's time to get up," he said gently, letting the grieving girl lean against him for support as they struggled to their feet.

A new wave of sobs washed over Kagome at Miroku's words. A part of her had died the moment Inuyasha had left the world and now she barely had the strength--or the will-- to stand. Her knees wouldn't support her and she slumped against Miroku so that he was totally supporting her.

Sango gasped as realization struck her. _That light...it was Inuyasha and Kikyo's souls...He really _is_ gone. Inuyasha is dead. _Now she too felt the loss of a friend and companion and she let her own tears fall. Next to her, Shippo had come to the same conclusion and he wailed, the tears sprouting from his eyes like a spigot.

"Stu-stupid Inuyasha," he choked out sorrowfully.

Miroku stroked Kagome's hair and made soothing sounds as he sank back to the ground, the girl's deadweight becoming too much for him. "Be at peace, Kagome. Inuyasha has passed; we must send our prayers, say something on his behalf..."

Kagome hiccupped in distress as she tried to calm herself, but she didn't release Miroku or the rosary beads that had given Inuyasha his freedom.

Miroku closed his eyes in grief as he continued rubbing her back comfortingly and stroking her head, listening as Sango and Shippo's tears mixed in with Kagome's.

Suddenly, the grass rustled in front of where Miroku and Kagome were kneeling. "What is this, my funeral?" said a familiar voice.

Miroku's eyes shot open. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stood before them, his red haori looking a little disheveled and a few slight rips decorated his sleeves. He had spoken with his usual gruffness but it was halfhearted and his eyes were soft and lined with worry.

Kagome's breath caught fast and she slowly lifted her head as Miroku's arms loosened around her. Behind them, Shippo and Sango were filled with joy at the sight of their friend alive and well. Inuyasha acknowledged them with a slight nod of the head but he had eyes only for Kagome as she turned to him.

It pained him to see her tear streaked face, but what hurt worse was the knowledge that is was he who she was crying for. "Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, taking a small step forward.

Miroku stood to give them their privacy, giving Kagome's shoulder one last squeeze as he walked away to join Sango, Shippo and Kilala by the fire.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Shippo demanded, about to launch himself into Inuyasha's arms before Miroku's staff stopped him. He gave the little fox demon a pointed look and nodded towards Kagome. They were all bursting with questions, but they could wait until Inuyasha and Kagome were reunited.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha from her spot on the ground, not finding the strength to stand. Her face was impassive, but her eyes shone, revealing all the emotions she was feeling. They simply stared at one another for a long moment, wondering what the other was thinking.

Finally Kagome spoke. "I thought you left me." Her voice was quiet, worn out from her tears, and she had to strain to speak around the lump in her throat.

Inuyasha closed the distance between them and sank to the ground, sitting in front of her so that their knees were just touching. Without speaking he took the rosary necklace from her fingers and tied it around his neck again, his eyes never leaving hers. "Never," he said simply.

Kagome gave a sharp intake of breath and her eyes filled with tears again as Inuyasha continued.

"I told Kikyo that I couldn't keep my promise to her, that I was bound to life by something stronger than my word. She still wanted me to go with her, but I couldn't. I didn't want to." He looked at her anxiously, taking her hands in his own. "You're not mad, are you Kagome?"

Kagome gave him a tired smile. "You came back to me, Inuyasha. That's more than I could ever ask for."

"I was never gonna leave you," Inuyasha mumbled, his cheeks flushed. He pulled her to her feet, his arm supporting her by her waist.

"Wh-what happened with...Kikyo?" Kagome asked tentatively.

Inuyasha looked shameful for a moment. "I sent her back to where she belongs," he said quietly, looking at his feet.

Kagome didn't have to ask what he meant as the full realization of what he had done struck her. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she whispered truthfully. She never wanted Kikyo to die, not while she was so full of anger and hadn't known peace. And she hadn't wanted Inuyasha to have to be the one to do it, either. She was surprised to find that sorrow over Kikyo's death was settling over her heart.

"Don't be," Inuyasha told her, meeting her gaze again. "It had to be done."

The dried tears on Kagome's cheeks itched her skin but she ignored it as she leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. She fingered the rosary around his neck and said, "You don't have to wear this, Inuyasha."

His hand closed around her fingers, gently pulling them away from the beads. "I know," he replied, his cheeks coloring. "But I want to."

As they walked back to the others, Kagome smiled; Inuyasha was finally hers.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me if there is anything you'd like to see fixed or clarified in the story. And if you'd like to make a request for a story, go ahead and ask and I'll be happy to write one to your liking! (As long as my abilities permit it, of course!) And there are some things I _will not_ write, like lemons and stuff, but we can clarify all that if or when someone wants to make a request!

Thanks!


End file.
